Exercise machines come in almost countless varieties, sizes, and designs. A typical exercise studio is usually equipped with machines that are purpose built, i.e. one machine for exercising biceps and shoulders, another machine for triceps, and analogous machines to strengthen the user's quadriceps femoris and rectus femoris, and so on. Numerous integrated machines have been designed that attempt to exercise all of these muscle groups. However, these machines require that the user radically reposition his or her body with respect to the machine (e.g. lay on one's back and then turn over to lay on one's abdomen to adequately exercise antagonistic muscles) and then engage in a completely different exercise targeted at different specific muscles or group of muscles. Machines have been disclosed that attempt to solve the foregoing problem but do so inadequately, e.g. a stationary bicycle. While the user assumes only one position with respect to the bicycle, the exercise thus accomplished (i.e. pedaling) affects only the legs and buttocks but does little to exercise the arms and shoulders.